Getting Started
Normal Accounts '''are the standard no handicap account type. As a result, the drop rates aren't increased by default. '''Hardcore Accounts '''are handicapped by experience. It's extremely slow compared to a normal account, however accounts of this type are granted large drop rate bonuses. '''Ironman Accounts '''stand alone. They can't trade, drop items, or revert back to regular accounts. Experience is slow, however Iron men are given the highest drop rate bonuses. A thing to note is that the drop rates shown above are only a base line. Several items such as the Ring of Wealth and some armor sets can be used to increase drop rate. See Drop Rate Boosters for more information. '''After choosing your account you'll set an account pin. This number will only be used to verify your identity. It will display only when logging in from a IP address that differs from the IP address last used to play the account. Training Now, gear up with the Trainee Gear provided. This can be found in your inventory. It's time to train. The two places best for training as a new player are: * ::train - Training Teleport. * ::mbox - Mystery box teleport Killing Penguins gives a good balance of weaponry, armor and money through Mystery boxes. It's a good idea to grind these to start with. Mystery Box's drop at a rate between 1 in 15 and 1 in 30 depending on your drop rate percentage. As a Penguin is a bird, it will drop plenty of Armadyl gear. This is considered junk as other early-game gear outclasses it significantly. Armadyl pieces can be taken to the Soul Room (::soulroom) to exchange for gold. Vanguard equipment is also obtained as a rare drop from Penguins. This will be a huge upgrade over the trainee armor provided, so swap this out piece by piece. Their bones can also be used on the alter at home in the Arcade building for moderately fast prayer experience. You can do this as long as you like, however it's recommended to stop after saving up a few Mystery box that you can sell for significant profit. If you're an Ironman, visit Torquat here. The command ::starterboss will get you to the Torquat area. Selling Your Drops Mystery boxes can be sold in the Market for a significant sum of money. Here, type ::market and you'll see the area shown below. First, check the guide price by selecting the 'Search through stores' option when Right-clicking the PoS manager, here we will search for a mystery box to determine the price. The prices are constantly changing, so don't take the image below as a price guide - check in-game yourself! Now that we have clicked Search through stores, the above interface will show. It looks a little complicated at first, but it quickly becomes familiar. Clicking 'Search by Item' in this interface (as seen in the red square) will give us the ability to search for an item, similar to the Grand Exchange. We'll click it, then type in 'Mystery'. The search turns up results in the Player Owned Shops interface: When viewing this interface, the bottom half shows players that have a Mystery box for sale. The cheapest is at 115bil! We're going to undercut that price. One mystery box is enough to get lower-tier weapons and armor which will make killing penguins much faster. Exit off this interface using the x 'at the top right. Now select ''Open your store' '''on the Player Owned Shop Manager. ''' We can Sell our items by Right-Clicking the item in your inventory I'll sell 1. It will ask for a price in the dialogue box. We'll type '114' to undercut the other Mystery boxes and tap enter to validate. Ensure you type just '114' as it asks for a price in billions. ''' Your '''Mystery Box '''will now be in your shop! Congratulations. It wont take long before somebody buys our mystery box, and we will have enough money for some lower-mid lever gear: Flame Pernix Set, Wolverine Torva Set, Flame Torva Set, Royal Sicle, Ice Katana, Flame Gloves The Soul Room The Soul room and '''Soul System '''was created to replace junk drops with a more exciting way to get rarer rewards and turn useless items into profit. The Soul Room can be accessed by typing the ::soulroom command. '''All bosses drops Souls. 200 souls can be combined to create a key, by selecting merge '''on the item in your inventory. Keys can then be used on the chest for a chance of getting rare items. Rewards can be sold to the '''Soul Well at a rate of around 60-80% of the street value. You can check the value of an item by clicking "info" on the chest. This means unwanted items can easily be liquidated to fast cash. Shops The shops provide a large range of skilling items and basic combat equipment. If you are new to custom servers, our shops showcase a lot of the common items that you may see or can obtain. The shops are mostly used to claim rewards, finding a specific teleport, and for buying beneficial things. What next? What you do here is up to you. Depending on your gear, it's recommended that you do one of the following activities: * Torquat - Drops Royal Sicle, White Glass Wings, Wolverine Torva Set. Accessed via ::starterboss * Slayer * Barrelchest - Ice Katana is dropped by this boss * Phoenix - Boss that has high HP, but rarely hits. * Thieving - Good for money Useful Articles * Raids - The highest level bosses in the game * Minigames - A guide of the minigames * Jewelry - A list of the jewelry equipment ingame * Ranged Gear - A list of the ranged equipment ingame * Melee Gear - A list of the melee equipment ingame * Magic Gear - A list of the magic equipment ingame |} Category:Starter Guides Category:Market